


Never Have I Ever

by TakenByEmrys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski in Love, F/F, F/M, M/M, Past Cora Hale/ Stiles Stilinski, Past Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Promiscuous Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Not a Virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakenByEmrys/pseuds/TakenByEmrys
Summary: The pack returns for Spring breaks during their last year(s) of college and they play a game of never have i ever. They come to find out that very few of them actually know Stiles. Turns out Stiles isn't a virgin? And Derek like cannot handle confident/kinky Stiles.The truth comes out with the lead up to Sterek!





	Never Have I Ever

It was during pack night that they truly learned that they didn’t actually know Stiles. It was after they’d all gone away to college, and they were in their junior and senior years. Derek had rebuilt the Hale house for all of them, and they stayed there when they came home from classes. It was during one spring break that Lydia suggested the game. They hadn’t drifted apart, per say, but they all lived in different cities now, so they missed a lot of stuff between them. 

Stiles and Cora had gone the farthest, to Caltech and UCLA respectively. It was a short drive between the schools, so they shared an apartment in the middle. Lydia and Allison were both accepted to Stanford, while Scott and Isaac  were at UC Berkeley. Erica had stayed in Beacon Hills to go to community college while Boyd went to the Police academy. As a wolf, Cora made sure to come home every break to see her alpha, but Stiles had only come home every other break, citing homework or other things. Derek tried not to let it get to him, but the pack could see that not seeing Stiles for so long was taking a toll on their Alpha. They could all tell that Derek was ridiculously in love with him, especially when Stiles came home the summer after sophomore year, sporting a couple tattoos and very defined muscles.

So when they were finally all together the spring break before they graduated, Lydia couldn’t help but suggest a good game of never have i ever. They each had five shots sitting in front of them, waiting to be taken. Stiles didn’t like the mischievous looks Lydia was giving him.

“Okay! I will go first.” Lydia smirked around the circle. Groans went up, they knew they were going to be getting drunk fast. “Never have i ever, had sex with someone of the same gender.” Isaac, Cora, Derek, and Stiles all took shots. Scott tilted his head.

“Stiles why did you take a shot?” He asked.

“Well Scotty, you take a shot if you’ve done the thing Lydia said. I did the thing.” Stiles snarked.

“Wait, what?”  Isaac was so confused.

“Guys, what’s so wrong with me having sex with a guy?” Stiles snarled. Cora started the giggle softly.

“It’s not the guy part Stiles. We just never thought you’d actually had sex.” Allison admitted. Cora was full of rolling on the floor now. Lydia was smirking. Stiles gave them his best bitch face. Even Derek was interested.

“Guys, i’ve had sex. Jesus Christ I’m twenty two fucking years old.” Stiles huffed. “Who's next?” The pack shifted uncomfortably, but Isaac spoke up.

“It’s me. Um, never have i ever had sex in a public place.” Erica and Boyd smirked, clinked their shots and downed them.

“You two would,” Stiles snickered before downing his own shot. They were all openly staring.

“Okay, where the fuck did you have sex in public?” Erica asked.

“Well, there was time i went camping in the Angeles national forest. I did it at the local country club in the restaurant bathroom. Cora, you remember when we went to museum of contemporary art in LA?” Cora blushed.

“I knew you weren’t in the bathroom for that long!” She accused.

“I mean, I technically was.” Stiles smirked. “There’s a couple others.” He shrugged. “Erica, you’re next.” The blonde bombshell appraised him with a new respect.

“Alright, never have I ever said the wrong name in bed.” She smirked. Lydia blushed and took a shot. Stiles tried to take his quickly.

“Jesus Stiles, whose name did you say?” Erica whistled. Cora was laughing again.

“Cor, shut up. I’m not talking about this.” Stiles blushed.

Cora snorted. “We can talk about it later. Boyd go on.” The wolf thought for a minute before he spoke.

“Never have i ever kissed the picture of a celebrity.” Boyd said proudly. No one moved.

“Scott.” Stiles said accusingly. The beta flushed bright red before quickly taking a shot.

“I forgot you saw that.” Scott mumbled.

“Oh my god, whose picture did you kiss?” Allison squealed with a grin. Scott mumbled something unintelligible. “I’m sorry, i didn’t catch that.”

“Leonardo DiCaprio!” Stiles chuckled. Scott blushed.

“I was like seven okay! My mom liked him.” Scott blushed. “Look, it’s my turn. Never have i ever had a threesome.” Stiles and Lydia took shots.

“It’s like I don’t even know you.” Erica whispered to Stiles, who just grinned at her.

“Well, what was it like?” Isaac asked, leaning forward. Lydia rolled her eyes.

“It was just sex Isaac,” Lydia admonished. Stiles shrugged.

“Pretty much. I wasn’t a huge fan of splitting my attention.” Stiles shrugged.

“You like to give it your all, huh Stiles?” Erica smirked. Stiles gave her a wink. Derek was honestly stunned. Stiles was always as pure as fucking snow, and he would honestly love nothing more than to learn everything that Stiles knows.

“Okay, never have i ever fantasized about a friend's significant other.” Allison said. Erica and Isaac each took shots. “What you haven’t done that Stiles?” She teased. Stiles just shrugged.

“Eh, i do have a line.” Stiles smirked. “Oh alpha, my alpha, your turn.” Stiles giggled. His four shots were hitting hard.

“You skipped me Stiles.” Cora said, sticking her tongue out at him. Stiles snickered.

“Sorry, Cor. Please, embarrass me more.” Stiles leaned into Derek’s shoulder. Cora smiled wickedly. 

“With pleasure. Never have i ever tried role playing.” Stiles slammed his empty glass on the floor.

“You bitch!” He cursed. Cora was rolling on the floor again.

“Story time!” Erica said gleefully. Stiles noted that Allison, Scott, Erica, Boyd, and surprisingly Derek had all taken shots.

“I can’t do it. Cora tell the story for me.” Stiles buried his face in Derek’s shoulder, who was frozen. They all rolled their eyes at their alpha and turned to Cora.

“Okay, so it was last year, and i was supposed to be out camping with friends, but it was raining, so we came home early. When i got home, i didn’t expect that Stiles had someone over, so i opened his door to tell him i was home and i still can’t ever forget this.” Cora was grinning, but she had to stop and take a deep breath. Stiles groaned in anticipation. “So this girl Stiles was kinds of seeing at the time, was totally not okay with me living there, just to put this out there for later. But anyway, i open his door and what do i see! Stiles is kneeling on the bed, wearing nothing but kitty ears and a leash!” Erica and Lydia squeal. Scott claps his hands over his ears, Boyd fucking laughs, and Isaac is tomato red. Derek, is even more stiff under Stiles.

“So, you’re the submissive type?” Derek smirks. Stiles groans.

“Quite the opposite actually. I’m very domineering. But jesus, come on guys. I’ll try anything at least once, okay?” Derek’s heart stuttered.”I’m out of shots. I’ll hold up fingers now.” Stiles lifted his face of Derek’s shoulder and held up a hand. He waited patiently for the wolves to stop laughing.

“So, why cat ears?” Lydia wheezed. “No wolf ears?” Derek couldn’t help but think of Stiles in wolf ears. His inner wolf growled with want. Stiles groaned.

“They were all she had. Jesus, let’s just move on. Derek, what have you never done?” Stiles asked. Derek cleared his throat and focused on the rest of the pack.

“Uh, never have i ever slept with someone in the room.” Derek said proudly. Erica, Boyd, Allison, and Scott took shots as expected. But everyone was floored when Cora and Lydia took a shot. They were even more floored when Stiles slowly lowered a finger.

“You slept with me sister.” Derek growled. Stiles ducked his head.

“I mean like, yes, but also, we were not in our right minds. It was like three years ago okay? And Cora, we decided that we were absolutely never going to talk about it.” Cora just snickered.

“Wait Lydia? Who did you sleep with?” Isaac asked. Lydia and Stiles avoided eye contact.

“Oh. My. God.” Allison said.

“Dude! I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you slept with Lydia!” Scott hissed. Stiles avoided eye contact with everybody.

“It was right after high school graduation, but uh… It… uh… didn’t end very well…” Stiles wined. Lydia covered her mouth.

“What happened? Was is not good?” Erica asked.

“Oh no, Stiles is definitely great in bed, but uh…” Lydia blushed.

“We each said someone else’s name.” Stiles finished. The entire group groaned.

“Ouch.” Boyd said.

“Whose names did you say?” Isaac asked. Lydia and Stiles met eyes and snickered.

“Can’t say.” She shrugged.

“Scout’s honor promise.” Stiles nodded.

“So you were both into someone you weren’t ready to talk about?” Allison asked.

“Oh yeah. So let’s move the fuck on.” Stiles said. Lydia was still blushing. Stiles leaned into her side.

“We’re a couple of hopeless causes.” She snickered.

“I am, you’re not.” He said. “Anyway, my turn, so never have i ever fallen asleep during sex.” Stiles grinned. Scott took a sad shot to the jeers of the pack.

“Shut up okay.” The game continued for a couple more rounds until most were out of shots. The pack learning that Stiles had used sex toys, had multiple one night stands in one night, hooked up with someone over tinder, and hooked up with a professor, thanks to Cora’s pointed questions. He had been injured trying to impress someone, he got a little quiet after that question, and Lydia pushed the game forward.

The game ended when Cora smirked at Stiles. He knew it was over. “Never have i ever been in love with someone in this room.” Allison, Boyd, Erica, and Scott took shots. Stiles groaned and flopped his hand on the ground. They all turned as Derek picked up his glass and downed his last shot. Everyone was staring at him with awe. Stiles, because he’s really that fucking oblivious, and the rest of the pack, because they didn’t think he’d own up to it.

“Who the fuck are you in love with?” Stiles breathed. Derek blushed, looking anywhere but at his pack. Why did he feel the compulsion to take the shot? It was so much better when he could hide it away. He told himself he would be happy if Stiles had ever found someone. Derek sighed and caught Stiles eye. “Fuck it’s Lydia isn’t it?” Lydia face palmed behind him.

“No, you fucking idiot!” Cora yelled. 

“It’s you Stiles.” Derek said. Stiles’ jaw dropped. Derek flashed his eyed at the pack and sent them all running, abandoning the alcohol they had left. “Stiles?” Derek asked, resting his hand on the man’s shoulder. Stiles jumped at the contact, springing to his feet. Derek watched as he paced the living room, muttering unintelligible things to himself. Suddenly he stopped and turned to Derek.

“You can’t be serious?” He said. Derek sighed. Of course this was the reaction he would get.

“Yes Stiles, i am serious. I’ve been in love with you for, quite a while.” Derek sighed. Stiles stared at him slack jawed. He blinked before he was flinging himself at the alpha. Derek caught him with ease, and was more than stunned when Stiles captured his lips. They made out for several minutes before Derek pulled away. “What is this Stiles?” He asked.

“This is me, kissing the man i’ve been in love with since i was fucking sixteen.” Stiles groaned as he tried to capture Derek’s lips again, but Derek was frozen.

“What?” Derek breathed.

“Derek. Ya know how we just went over that I slept with Lydia right after high school graduation?” Derek growled. “Right, well when we each called out the wrong name… i called out yours.” He finished lamely. Derek growled and captured the man’s lips once more.

“Well, now i’m going to make you call out the right name.” Derek growled.

Basking in the sweaty afterglow of Derek’s chest was so much better that Stiles had ever imagined. “So, are you going to come home more often now?” Derek asked softly.

“Derek, the biggest reason i stayed away was because it was so painful to see you while i was pining.” Stiles admitted. “So, when i graduate, i plan to fully take up residence in my bedroom next door.” Derek rubbed circles on his back.

“Or, you could take up residence right here,” Derek breathed. Stiles swore his heart skipped a beat. He smiled into Derek’s chest and nodded. “Good, i need you here so i can keep an eye on you. I can’t have you sleeping with my sister again.” Stiles snorted.

“We’re never talking about that. For the record. I called out your name that time too. That’s why she had so much glee about it.” Stiles groaned. Derek couldn’t help but smile.

“Maybe when you get back after graduation we can scrounge up some wolf ears for you,” Derek growled, rolling on top of Stiles. Stiles couldn’t help but laugh, thinking about all of the fun they were going to have over the years.

 

Fin.


End file.
